Nunnaly's Diary
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Setelah kematian kakaknya tercinta, Lelouch vi Britannia. Nunnaly sangat merasa kehilangan akan sosok kakaknya tersebut. Padahal masih banyak lagi hal yang ingin dia katakan dan juga hal-hal yang ingin agar kakaknya memaafkannya. Tetapi dia sudah tiada. Nunnaly hanya dapat menuliskannya dalam sebuah Diary. Warn: AU, typo(s), short, no plot include. First in this Fandom. RnR please?


_**Disclaimer of Code Geass: Sunrise**_

_**Manga art by: Clamp**_

_**Anime: Code Geass**_

_**Rated: K**_

_**Genre: Family and Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Pairing: No pair mentioned**_

_**Warnings: AU, might be typo(s), short, no plot include, don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Summary: Setelah kematian kakaknya tercinta, Lelouch vi Britannia. Nunnaly sangat merasa kehilangan akan sosok kakaknya tersebut. Padahal masih banyak lagi hal yang ingin dia katakan dan juga hal-hal yang ingin agar kakaknya memaafkannya. Tetapi dia sudah tiada. Nunnaly hanya dapat menuliskannya dalam sebuah Diary.**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Please enjoy reading...douzo...**_

**Nunnaly's Diary**

Dia telah tiada. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku bisa hidup hanya dengan bersama dirinya saja. Dialah kakak tercintaku, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Aku sangat menyesal. Karena aku telah salah menilai dirinya. Bahkan aku sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat jahat kepadanya pada saat dia mengambil _Key of Damocles _dari tanganku dengan menggunakan kekuatan paksaan _geass_. Mengingat hal itu, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang dia rasakan? Apakah dia merasa sangat kecewa kepadaku? Karena selama ini, yang dia lakukan adalah demi diriku. Tetapi, apa yang telah aku katakan kepadanya? Hanya makian kasar.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kakak rasakan, tapi pasti mendengarkanku mengucapkan hal tersebut telah menyakiti hatinya walaupun dia tahu dirinya akan mendapatkan hal semacam itu dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Padahal dia hanya bermaksud melakukan hal yang mirip denganku. Padahal aku adalah adiknya sendiri. Pemikiran kami dalam hal ini hampir sama. Tetapi walau begitu aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya.

_Onii-sama, _apakah saat itu kau sudah mendengar kata _"Daisuki yo"_dariku? Apakah kau memaafkan kata-kata kasarku saat di _Damocles_? Tapi kurasa kau sudah memaafkanku. Atau kau memang sudah terbiasa mendapat makian dari orang-orang yang sudah mempercayaimu. Karena kau berbohong kepada mereka. Walaupun itu untuk kepentingan mereka juga. Kau sudah menyiapkan diri untuk dibenci oleh orang-orang yang berharga bagimu. _It's part of your plan, after all!_

Aku bangga memilikimu, _onii-sama!_ Kau rela berbohong dan menanggung semua kesalahan hanya kepadamu saja. Bahkan kau juga rela membohongiku agar aku juga menganggapmu sebagai seorang bajingan yang kejam.

Tetapi pada saat aku melihatmu terbaring sekarat di sebelahku dengan matamu yang mulai sayu, aku bingung. Apakah aku harus bahagia? Karena kakakku yang _bajingan_ telah mati? Ataukah aku harus sedih karena kehilangan orang yang sangat aku cintai dengan sepenuh hatiku? Kau juga membuatku bingung karena kau sempat tersenyum saat pedang itu sudah diarahkan ke jantungmu. Seolah kau memang sudah tahu dengan semuanya ini. Bahwa kau akan segera terbunuh sesaat lagi. Kau bahkan tidak mencoba melawan sedikit pun.

Kucoba pegang tanganmu yang mulai mendingin. Dan ternyata benar dugaanku. Lewat tanganmu aku bisa melihat segalanya yang sudah terjadi. Aku melihat kenanganmu dan apa yang kau katakan kepada Suzaku untuk adegan terakhir dari yang kau sebut _Zero Re:quiem _ini.

Di saat itulah tangisku pecah. Rupanya kau bukanlah bajingan seperti yang aku pikirkan. Kau memikirkan _future_ dari dunia ini. Kau rela untuk menjadi sumber dari segala kejahatan yang ada di dunia ini. Kau melakukannya demi orang-orang yang kau cintai yang sudah tiada. Kau menanggung semua dosa dari dunia ini.

Yah, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui makna dibalik apa yang selama ini telah kau lakukan. Tapi kami—yang mengetahuinya—akan selalu mengingatmu. Mengingatmu sebagai _Knight from The Shadow._

_Daisuki yo, onii-sama! Rest in peace!_

Nunnaly Vi Britannia

**~Fin~**

_A/N: Akhirnya setelah vakum beberapa bulan tidak menulis fic, Saichi mulai menyumbangkan satu fic lagi di fandom baru ini. Jujur, semenjak menyaksikan episode terakhir dari Code Geass, Saichi merasa sangat gatal untuk menuliskan fanfic seperti ini. Mengungkapkan semua hal yang telah Lelouch lakukan. Tapi untungnya Lelouch tidak mati. Yah, maaf kalau fic ini geje dan tidak jelas. Apalagi pendek banget. Most of all, please give me some feedback? Thank you..._

_See you in the other fic!_


End file.
